My Love, My Sasuke
by foxylocksy1212
Summary: What happens when Sasuke leaves Naruto story better than summary Naru/Sasu


**My Love, My Sasuke**

My Heart, My Naruto

Naruto's love Sasuke left, after realizing that it would never work apart Sasuke returns, the rest you have to read for yourself.

**Grace M. Thoune**

**1/19/2010**

My Love, My Sasuke

My Heart, My Naruto

Chapter One : The Mistake

The day started out like every other days Naruto had. After Sasuke left him for Orochimaru, time seemed to blend together. Hours were like milliseconds, years were like days things just went by. The routine of everyday life was hard on him. People from all around started coming by after the first year of not seeing the nuisance about. Naruto hardly left his house except when his food supply was running low. Then he ran everywhere he went the store, the laundry mat it did not matter as long as he got home fast.

As the days rolled by Sakura was the last to give up on Naruto. "Damn it Naruto, open this door or when you do. I will kick your ass from here to Tsunade's house to hell then back again." screamed Sakura.

Just then the door flew off the porch startling Sakura. "I told everyone to leave me alone, Sakura that means you to." stated a sickly looking Naruto.

Looking Naruto over he wore only a pair of white shorts that once belonged to Sasuke and a dark blue muscle tee that bagged over his entire body. Naruto looked to be nothing more than a twig.

"Naruto, I'm sorry. Sasuke left both of us." whispered Sakura as a tear formed around her eyes and ran down reddened cheeks.

Grabbing Naruto, Sakura pulled him to her letting them both release tears they held on to for too long. After they shed their tears Naruto took Sakura and led her into the house and into the master bedroom.

"Naruto we can't do this." Sakura said sitting on the overly large bed.

"I know but we both need comfort and healing. The night will take care of the comfort, but the healing will take some time. The least we can do is hope and pray that Sasuke will come back to the both of us." Naruto whispered into Sakura's ear as he slowly took off his cloths and started on those keeping her from him.

Looking around the room Sakura was surprised it was actually clean except for the cloths, that just came off their bodies, lying at the foot of the bed.

"What did you say Naruto I missed it." Sakura asked wide eyed.

"That I will go slowly because I know you're a virgin." repeated Naruto for the second time.

Hands brushed up the back of her thighs, pushing them wider apart moving his hands up over her ass. Lowering his head to Sakura's bellybutton and started nibbling his way down. Naruto moved his mouth and tongue down over her cult alternating from sucking, licking, and nibbling.

A jolt of electricity shot up Sakura's spine when she felt Naruto slide a finger up inside her, rubbing lightly, stroking her inside and out. At the same time Sakura bit into Naruto's shoulder.

"Oh! So now you bite." Naruto muttered breathlessly his features were shrouded in darkness. Yet he caught a flash of white indicating that Sakura was grinning, and knowing himself, Naruto could easily picture the foxy grin spreading lazily a crossed his lips, his slightly furrowed brows and glimmer of amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Naruto…" hissed Sakura through clenched teeth, "I need you, I need you NOW!"

With one last sweep of his tongue he murmured, "I have no problem with that."

The sound of their harsh pants filled the room as they rocked against each other. Everything that he did to her was sending little thrills of pleasure sparking up her spine. Sakura hunched forward and braced herself on trembling arms, eagerly pushing upward each time Naruto slide in to her opening. He blindly groped for something to hang on to. Naruto's hips snapped upwards in constant motion, his cock thrusting deeper and deeper inside of Sakura's body. Finding the paradise she was looking for.

All Naruto could feel was the deliciously unbearable tension building up in his gut as he rode Sakura harder, faster until he arched back in the final thrust reaching the island of forgetfulness he was looking for. His sperm filling Sakura to the brim, in a violent shuddering shock of the last thrust, as his body went lax.

Opening her eyes slowly Sakura felt an unnamable emotion gathering in her chest, while starring at him for a long moment. She set up to gather her cloths she told Naruto, who was helping her find her outfit, the first thing that can into her mind.

"Naruto, we can't do this again. I'm dating Itachi, for god's sake, and it's unfair to him. Lets never mention this to anybody or think on it again." pleated Sakura.

"I know it should have never happened, but we both needed it. I'll see you tomorrow Sakura, if you are still going to the training field?" replied Naruto.

"Yes, both Itachi and I will be at the training fields all day. I hope you will come out and get some sun." Sakura answered back as she left his room and his house.

Chapter Two: My Day Out

As Sakura left Naruto's house she had the feeling that someone or something was watching her.

"Who's there?" Sakura asked no one or thing in particular. The answer that she got in return was not what she wanted to hear.

"Sakura go home to Itachi; NOW!" said a voice that sounded just like Orochimaru yet was Sasuke hiding in a tree laughing as he watched Sakura turn tails and run in fear.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you still know how to freak her out even after all these years." he laughed to himself, "I'll go see Naruto tomorrow, tonight I need some sleep. Maybe I'll go to Tsunade's and tell her that I'm back, maybe." Sasuke whispered into the night.

Getting up early the next morning, Naruto got ready to face the new day. He also made breakfast for Sakura, Itachi, and himself. Getting the food together Naruto left his house heading for the central training field.

"Sakura, Itachi I brought breakfast." Naruto bellowed across the field.

"Thanks but we all ready ate." Said Sakura before she noticed the look on his face then quickly added. "We'll eat it for lunch. Ok?"

"All right." a foxy grin spread a crossed Naruto's face. "Let's train for a bit then we can have lunch." restated Naruto.

The training turned from training to fighting all because Itachi wanted a challenge. Naruto accepted the challenge waiting for the first sign of movement from Itachi.

"This is not right Itachi; to let you fight me would be unfair." Naruto spoke looking at the face of a friend. '_Why do they have to have the same face, damn you Sasuke, this is entirely your fault.'_ Itachi looked like and older version of Sasuke, long black hair, wide black eyes what when the use their shariagon they turn red, both extremely tall, all their cloths has the Uchiha symbol, on the back of shirts and the bottom right pocket of pants and shorts.

"Still I have an itch I cannot scratch, rhetorically speaking, Naruto. I still want to fight." Itachi riposte interrupting Naruto's train of thought.

"Fight, fight, fight that's all you two do when you guys see each other. 'Let's see who the larger brat is.' You guys need an attitude adjustment." Sakura screamed at the guys when they started to fight.

"We are just sparring, Sakura, the real fight will come when Orochimaru shows his ugly face." Naruto stated as he blocked a punch from Itachi.

"Naruto Won!!" Itachi said as his shadow clone snaked around behind Naruto.

"I did wow that's faster than normal." Naruto cheered then stopped when he was put in a body bind by the shadow clone. "That's not fair Itachi you already named me the winner so I still win." Naruto wined making the shadow clone release him and disappear.

"Look what you did to my clone." replied Itachi when he punched Naruto in the chest.

"Ok guys let's stop for lunch, Naruto what did you bring for us to eat." Sakura said laying out a purple polka-dotted picnic cloth.

"I am having Raman of course, and for you two; hamburgers, cheeseburgers, potato salad, pickle, and ghost chili peppers for Itachi. For desert I have dark chocolate devil's food cake, chocolate covered raisins." Naruto spited out so fast the reaction was stupefied.

After what seemed five long minutes Sakura and Itachi came back to their right of mind.

After every one had their fill there was still enough food for one more person.

"Well, Naruto thanks for lunch, but we hate to eat and run, only we have to go shopping. You could come if you want to." Sakura said getting up and folding the picnic cloth and placing it in the bag.

"No I think I will go home and clean up then go to the bath house for a while and maybe see grandma Tsunade tomorrow." Naruto told Sakura untruthfully. He was going to go to the old Uchiha Compound to sit in Sasuke's old room for a while.

When the sun was set and all was done and over an extremely tired Naruto fell on to the couch and fell asleep. Yet his mind us still racing from the happenings of the day.

'I actually got everything done that I had planned. I went to the old Uchiha Compound, home, the bath house, and I even went to Tsunade's today even though I did not want to.' thought Naruto as he moved from the couch to his bed. Wondering what he should do tomorrow as he looked out the window it instantly broke. "Well it looks like I'm going shopping for a new window tomorrow."

Chapter Three: Home Is

Where the Heart Is

Later that night after Naruto went to sleep Sasuke came through the broken window not making a sound and sat down in the chair across the bed. Wrapping up in a blanket and falling to a nice slumber thinking 'What will Naruto say when he wakes up and I'm sitting in his chair.'

The sun came shinning in through the broken window and landed right in Naruto's eyes. "Damn an alarm clock I can't turn off." said Naruto, getting up and grabbing cloths from his closet without noticing Sasuke asleep in the overstuffed chair. Naruto got in the shower wondering out loud "where is Sasuke at this moment?"

While Naruto took his shower Sasuke awoke and slid into the big bed waiting for Naruto to get his big head out of the shower. Sasuke heard a noise coming from the bathroom.

"Dear God where have you taken my baby, my baby."

Naruto was singing in the shower.

"Why dear God have you taken my baby, my Sasuke? Why did you take him from me?"

"Naruto's voice and singing have gotten better, but he needs to work on the lyrics, a lot." Sasuke said lightly, so lightly that it sounded like he didn't say a word, not to alert Naruto until the right time.

Getting out of the shower and dressing while walking to the front door. Naruto slipped on his shoes and walked right out the door.

Sasuke, feeling Naruto's chakra move out of the house and down the street, got mad that Naruto did not even notice a have naked man in his bed.

All the sudden Naruto stopped dead in his tracks because he got the feeling of evil intent coming from his house worse his bedroom. Naruto ran back into his house and straight up to his room. He stopped right at the foot of his lavish bed, his heart stopped. There in the middle of his bed was no other than the infamous Great Sasuke Uchiha.

'My Love, ~~~~ No Sasuke left me for Orochimaru,' thought Naruto with his mouth gapping open. 'Sasuke left me, HE LEFT ME! It does not matter anymore he is not my love not after that. How dare he come back after I started to get over him, HOW DARE HE!! ?' *

Sasuke looked at Naruto and patted the pillow right next to him.

"I missed you." Naruto whispered, what he really wanted to say was. 'I love you.'

"I was never far away," Sasuke whispered back, "All you had to do was say 'Sasuke I miss you come back to me,' and I would have been here in a heartbeat, but Naruto you didn't."

While Sasuke was talking, Naruto fell against the wall and as he slid down to the floor he started crying.

Getting off the bed Sasuke, walked over to where Naruto now sat, got on his knees and pulled Naruto into a vice grip holding him and not letting go.

They stayed like this for hours just holding on to each other, Naruto crying enough for the both of them. While Sasuke planted soft kisses in his face, neck, shoulders, and chest, telling him that everything would be alright. When the tears stopped they just held on to one another not letting go for fear that if they did the other would disappear before their eyes never to see the other again.

"You know how to people could be together and not say a single word then get up and walk away thinking, that was the best conversation they ever had." Naruto asked tiredly.

"Yah, I do, thanks for the conversation it was great. But there is something I need to tell you, Naruto, and by the look that just flashed on your face there is something you need to tell me to." Sasuke stared at Naruto hopping that he would not have to say his first.

"Yes there is something I need to tell you but since you brought it up you can tell me yours first." Naruto stated with a weak smile.

"Fine I'll go first. Around five months after I left I ran into Itachi he decided that he wanted to go home and restart his life. About a month later I ran into Neji he told me that Itachi returned home and is dating Sakura and wants to rebuild the compound but won't until I come home. I asked him to tell no one that he ran into me. Naruto don't be mad, and know that I love you, Neji and I, well we were lonely and we both been without our partners for so long. Naruto, we… I… uh, we had sex, and I'm sorry that it was not you there with me instead of Neji. I cried out you name wishing it had been you there with me; I really do love you with all my heart. After he left I started my way back to you, slowly but surely. I love you Naruto and I will until I die, even then, I will love you beyond the grave. You the saying home is where the heart is, well my heart has and all ways will be here with you, so I go to and where my heart is, I go to where my Naruto is." Sasuke finished and started to cry.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke and held him kissing away the tears.

"You told me yours now it's time I tell you mine," Naruto started, "When you left with Orochimaru my heart broke into a million pieces. I did nothing but clean, cleaning a clean room hopping to find something to fix because I felt so broken and I could not fix the two things that meant the most to me that was our relationship and my heart. You took our relationship way so I could not fix that. My heart on the other hand followed you for it was not with me. It left behind an empty shell; home is where the heart is. That is truer for me then you will ever know. I loved you then and I love you still, Sasuke.

Things have always been hard for me, but when you left, my life shattered before my eyes. One day Sakura and Itachi came over and busted down my door. They found me on my bedroom floor holding your picture." A tear ran down his check, "I had stopped eating then eventually stopped drinking anything. I was in the hospital for three months, when I got home I went on a cleaning binge. Then later Sakura came over because it had been weeks since anybody had seen me, and threatened to break down my door again. We did something's that we are not proud of and should have never done. We promised ourselves that it would never happen again and it hasn't. We agreed that we would never mention it but we know it happened and I'm sorry it did." Naruto looked like he could cry but had no more tears left to shed.

Both Sasuke and Naruto understood that things happen, that things hurt when they happen, but they also know that it will never be mentioned again after tonight.

"For god's sake shit happens…"

"I'm sorry you're sorry and right …" Sasuke interrupted Naruto.

"Kiss me, please, Naruto." Sasuke said questioning Naruto with a look of dare and longing in his eyes. That hurt so much Naruto could not look into Sasuke's eyes.

Naruto watched, hissing quietly when Sasuke pulled him to the bed and undressed him in a flash of clothing soaring through the air. Before Sasuke brought his hand to Naruto's cock, stroking and pulling as the lube slid over the enlarged length coating it from tip to base.

"It seems so easy ne, Sasuke?" Naruto hissed through clinched teeth.

Sasuke paused, his hand moved slightly as he angled his head to look into Naruto's eye giving him a questioning look. "What is?" he asked in a harsh yet sexy voice.

"Us, doing this, again." Naruto shrugged; glad it was too dark for Sasuke to see the blush spreading through his face. He was being unnecessarily sentimental. Naruto plucked at the sheets waiting for Sasuke to move or say something.

Sasuke smirked and his voice sounded amused, "It was always easy with you. Even the first time when we knew nothing of what we were going through. Do you remember, Naruto, baka?"

"Yah I remember dobe. It was around five years ago after Gia and Kashashi's Halloween party. You said what we did from then on out was only between us. Then you kissed me and took my hand, and led me on the ride of my life." Naruto replied bluntly.

Sasuke lend over and kissed Naruto gently, he let his lips linger only for a moment before Sasuke pulled back. "Yah, five years has it been that long seems shorter… Naruto… willyoumarryme?"

"Who, what? When, where?" Naruto asked because he just thought he heard Sasuke ask if he would marry him '_I must have heard him wrong that's not what he said.'_

"Naruto will you marry me?" Sasuke asked slowly stopping after each word.

"Yes I will," Naruto said grinning, "Now shut up so we can have some fun."

Naruto reached up, his hands roaming the hard plains and angles of Sasuke's chest and stomach, before curling around his narrow hips and giving him a little squeeze for encouragement. Sasuke lifted himself over Naruto, one hand gripping his cock, the other bracing himself on Naruto's chest. Naruto bit his into his bottom lip, as he force d his hips to stay still, yet trembling in anticipation, to not surge upward and plunge into Sasuke's tight body. He watched as Sasuke slowly lowered himself onto Naruto's pulsating length, Sasuke's head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut, the muscles in his arms and chest straining. As Naruto slid the rest of the way into Sasuke, a sigh so loud ripped from his lips that half the town heard.

As Sasuke raised slightly his eyes lock with Naruto's, as he slammed back down full force his mind seemed to explode in pleaser. A light flush rose on Sasuke's pale skin, luminescent in the dim moonlight that managed to escape past the thin drape hiding the broken window. Naruto was mesmerized his gut burning with lust and love as he watched Sasuke move over him. Sasuke's strong hands that where capable of both tenderness and brutality, running over his own pale chest, palms rubbing his nipples to stiff peaks.

Naruto's hand slid from Sasuke's hips to his deprived length. Naruto rubbed his thumb over the slit, smearing the tip with the sticky precum. Naruto stroked it firmly, although not enough to hinder Sasuke's movement. Naruto pushed upward no longer able to keep still, meeting Sasuke's downward thrusts and eliciting appreciative groans from both the lovers.

Sasuke's toes curled as Naruto slid in and out of him, repeatedly, pushing against his prostate making his head swim. Sasuke bit viciously into his lip to keep from screaming Naruto's name over and over again, as he shifted his weight and entered Naruto's tight hole before he shuttered and came. Sasuke's shaft started gushing seamen out and over Naruto's hands and body.

Sasuke was still shaking from the aftermath, upon which Naruto flipped him over and drove into him, trying to meet Sasuke in paradise.

"Fuck." Naruto hissed as his entire body stiffened, coming hard and fast into Sasuke before collapsing on top of him.

Feeling Naruto's length slip out of him, Sasuke managed to keep from wincing. "Naruto, fuck is not the word I would use."

Naruto sighed against the skin between Sasuke's head and shoulder before he lifted his head and pressed a kiss to his damp temple. After finding Sasuke's hand in the darkness and placed it on his chest forcing Sasuke to move closer to Naruto's back. Sasuke then placed his head on Naruto's shoulder leaving a love bit on his flushed skin.

When Sasuke moved closer, Naruto rolled over to be face to face with is partner. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's body wishing morning would never come, just mere seconds before Naruto fell asleep he whispered, "I love you Sasuke." As Sasuke tried to snuggle closer to Naruto he whispered back, "I love you too Naruto, good night, sleep tight, my love."

Chapter Four: Where We

Belong

The next morning they woke to people shouting for Naruto to get out of the house or they were going to tear it down.

"Well, Naruto looks like we should get up and get dressed before people come in and find us in bed." Sasuke said between yawns.

Naruto got up and pulled on his robe before he walked to the window and moved the drape to yell at them, "Can I take a shower before you tear it down?"

"Take your shower then get down here." Sakura screamed back at Naruto.

After Naruto and Sasuke took their shower, together, they got dressed and headed to meet the crowd outside Naruto's house. When Sasuke grabbed the door Naruto walked out first followed by Sasuke.

The crowd that was once tranquil erupted into thunderous noises when they spied Sasuke behind Naruto.

Sakura busted into tears while Itachi was confused whether to comfort Sakura or to embrace his brother and delight in having him home. Ino and Shikamaru were laughing, Gia and Kashashi were hugging. While Neji had a look of wonderment on his face is girlfriend/cousin was grinning from ear to ear. None the less it was Tsunade who took charge being the hokage and all it was in her jurisdiction. Tsunade walked up to Sasuke and slapped him in the face.

"Uchiha, Sasuke how dare you make us go through all that, and worry about you, we all got hurt. Naruto, Sakura, the village, it was not right if you wanted a vacation I would have sent you on one." Tsunade scolded Sasuke in front of the crowd.

"I'm sorry I left and made everybody worry about me. But there was something I need to take care of and I thought I could do it if I left, but then I couldn't, so I decided to come home, I am really sorry." Sasuke sadly stated.

"It's ok your home now, and that's all that matters" Sakura started but Itachi had to finish.

"Attention! Everybody not in this private matter needs to leave now. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Itachi, Ino, Shikamaru, Gia and Kashashi go into Naruto's house now!" Tsunade yelled into the increasingly large group gathered in front of the bright orange house.

"Guys please stay in the living room the rest of the house is a mess." Naruto asked kindly before turning on Tsunade, "What is this about grandma Tsunade."

A/N sorry clifthandeer but need sleep


End file.
